


Commence Operation Date Night

by SpaceCaseWriter13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cameo by AL the Cat, Cameo by Liho the Cat, FUBAR is BEST DOGE!, Innuendo, Mentions of athletic sex, Multi, They’re all in love and married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCaseWriter13/pseuds/SpaceCaseWriter13
Summary: Bucky Barnes is re-starting his life in Philadelphia. He has a wonderful service dog and a great and loving relationship with some of the best people in the world. He and Nat have prepared a night out at the opera. Will their past lives get in the way of their fun-filled evening or will they somehow get some peace and quiet and rest they both deserve? Based on and inspired by the Bucky and FUBAR web series by the amazing and talented Yawpkatsi!





	Commence Operation Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing. This is all built on the backs of Marvel’s creations and Yawpkati’s Bucky and FUBAR!Verse, I’m just playing in it!
> 
> This all comes from a singular post. Otherwise known as “FUBAR has a service vest that looks like a little Tuxedo for when Nat and Bucky go out” and I ran with it from there. (This is the original post http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/183313566652/a-concept-buckynat-on-a-fancy-black-tie-date-to)
> 
> Lisa, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all that you do!
> 
> Note: I do not in any way shape or form speak Russian, so any “Russian” is literally just google translate and I’m sorry.

“Are you guys sure you don’t wanna come with us? We bought a whole box for the season.” Bucky said as Natasha fussed with his bow tie. “La Bohème. Should be good. And we have dinner reservations if you wanna join.”

Steve and Sam were lounging on the couch. Sam was flipping through the on-demand channels, socked feet resting on the coffee table. Beside him, Steve was adjusting FUBAR's bow tie and a matching vest that Nat had picked for their evening out. It had been a long time since they’d been on a proper date and even longer since they’d been to the opera. Still, he felt bad, Steve and Sam were in town, on a break from their superhero gig, and it felt wrong leaving them in the apartment, particularly because they did have a whole theater box reserved.

“We’re sure Buck, you and Nat go and have a good time. Sam and I are well overdue for an evening in.” Steve said, finally satisfied with the state of Foobs’s bow tie, gave him a good scratch behind the ear andleaned back into the couch cushions. Foobs marched over to Bucky, obviously pleased with himself, showing off his new vest and bow tie proudly.

Sam put his arm lazily over Steve’s shoulders. “What are we feelin’ for our movie selection, Steve? Romance? Action? Or are we going with another one of your art house films in Swedish or was it Greek last time?”

“You’re never going to let me live that down.” He rolled his eyes before adding. “Your pick.”

“Whoa. Now that’s a first.” Sam said, shooting a glance over at Steve and then up at Bucky. “Looking good you two. You clean up nice.”

“You like the dress?” Nat asked, turning in the floor length slip dress in pink silk. Her white fur stole draped over the back of a kitchen chair behind her along with her white wrist length gloves. “James picked it out.”

“Well, he has impeccable taste,” Sam said shortly, before receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from Steve who wordlessly motioned to the clock with his chin. “And as much as I’m sure we’d all love to sit around talking about Barnes’s good taste, you guys have dinner reservations.”

“Uh Huh.” Nat nodded, glancing between Sam and Steve before up at Bucky. “And you two are sure you’ll be okay without adult supervision?”

“Seriously? With this one, he’ll be asleep before the opening credits.” Sam said.

“Go. Have a good time. You’ll have to tell us how the food is at the new place you’re going.”

“All right. If you change your mind, the opera starts at eight.” Bucky said uncertainly, collecting Foobs’s harness in his hand before glancing at Nat who was adjusting her white fur stole over her shoulders. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Natasha nodded affirmatively. “Behave you two.” She told Sam and Steve firmly.

“We’ll do our best,” Sam said. “‘The Space Between Us’ it is then!” He announced to Steve who looked positively skeptical.

“You boys don’t get into too much trouble.” Bucky quipped as they walked out the door, Wilson’s remark muffled as the door shut behind him. “You think they’ll be all right?” He asked Nat.

“James, Moya Lyubov'. When was the last time we had a date? A real date? Without people shooting at us?” Natasha murmured gently into his ear as she went up on tippy toes.

He sighed. “A while. But I thought that was part of my charm?”

“Enjoying the classics while dodging gunfire?”

“Yes?”

“That may be so. But I look forward to being able to actually watch an opera we attend and you should too.” She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek before they continued down the steps and toward the cab that was waiting for them.

 

***

Steve and Sam waited a good five minutes after Bucky and Nat left before they even glanced at one another. “The Space Between Us? Sam, really?” Steve groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Look. I didn’t hear you give any better suggestions.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Besides! We won’t actually be watching it anyway. We just need to order something to play for the next...while.” He said, rising to his feet he went to their overnight bags which were stacked neatly beside the door.

“I still can’t believe you’re mad about that one time I made you read subtitles,” Steve grumbled also rising and crossing the room where Sam was unpacking their bags.

“I don’t mind subtitles. But for three and a half hours? I love you man, but I wouldn’t push it with the foreign films on date night.” Sam replied as they both fumbled out of their civilian clothes and started tugging on their uniforms.“You hear anything out of Sharon yet?”

“Yeah, the cab’s in route. No sign of hostiles,” Steve said.

“A night at the opera does sound pretty tempting, Steve,” Sam said. “And they did say if we changed our minds...” He stopped when Steve gave him a pointed look.

“I didn’t think subtitles were your thing.”

“It’s opera. Technically not subtitles.”

Steve rolled his eyes, clipping on his helmet, he slid the shield out from behind the television stand. “Come on. We don’t have that much time. Remember the last time they went on a date?”

“The ice cream guy was Hydra and Nat had to put him down with his scoop. Probably one of the more exciting dates I’ve ever been on. ” Sam said, buckling on his wings.

“Well let’s try to keep this one a little less exciting for them,” Steve said.

“All right.” Sam nodded. “Let operation date night commence.”

 

***

Their dinner reservation was at a place called Volvér, a short walk from the Academy of Music. It wasn’t exactly new; it was just that they’d never tried it before. That aside, this was a date, a date date, and while Natasha wasn’t exactly one who demanded the finer things in life, she’d put up with enough of him to deserve the finest things that he could possibly give her. So he’d bit the bullet and swallowed his 1930s sentimentality about spending that much money for only that much food.

Natasha had been kind enough to make the reservation though, and had specified the table location, and had made them aware there would be a massive service animal along with them. Foobs was currently tucked under the table, keeping out of the waiter’s way. Even so, Bucky could feel himself less than focused on what Natasha was saying. He felt like an asshole but the last several times they’d gone out there had been incidents. Namely hydra and Co. crashing their outing.He couldn’t help but get the feeling that something was going to happen. He glanced down at Fubar still laying contentedly at his feet. If anything were wrong Foobs would know it, so would Natasha. He needed to relax and enjoy himself.

“Moya dorogaya.” Her voice called, pulling him back.

He looked up at Natasha across the table and smiled sheepishly. “I know. I know.”

“I understand.” She smiled gently, patting his hand. “And we can go home if you’d like.”

“No. No. I’ll be fine.” He said. He wasn’t going to let a little bit of anxiety get in the way of treating Natasha to a nice, quiet, pleasant evening out.

 

***

“Why don’t you ever take me out to eat at places like that?” Sam asked as they watched Natasha and Bucky eat.

“I’m always open to suggestion,” Steve replied. “What’s on the menu tonight Sam?”

“Other than a mouth-watering redhead and a sultry side piece with one arm and an adorable dog?” Sam quipped.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Buck does know how to pick ‘em.”

“I dunno about that, he does associate with you on the regular.”

“So do you, Sam.”

“I never claimed I had good taste,” Sam replied. “As to what they’re eating...looks like Barnes went with the Cannelloni Chicken and Romanoff went for the Ricotta Gnoodi.”

“Good choices.” Steve murmured

“Both of you have no idea how to maintain radio silence, do you?” Sharon chimed in. “and for the record Wilson it’s Ricotta Gnudi.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

“Can we concentrate, people?” Sharon asked.

“How’s it looking for above?”

“So far so good.”

"Famous last words," Sam muttered.

***

 Dinner was excellent, and the dessert, Cocoa Chox, had been to die for.Most importantly was there had been no incidents what so ever, even if their waiter had disappeared halfway through their meal. Their replacement waitress had been sweet, and nothing else strange had happened. By the time they’d settled in the seats of their private box the knot in his chest had eased and Bucky could feel his whole body start to relax. Foobs was curled up at his feet, and the pressure and heat that radiated off the massive animal was soothing. Bucky put his arm around Natasha’s shoulders. Nat smiled, looking up at him before leaning her head against his shoulder as the lights dimmed and the curtain drew back for the first act. It’s all going to be okay. He reminded himself

 

***

It had been a close call with the waiter. Fortunately, Sharon had been able to intercept in time and had paid the owner for the damage to the kitchen. It would be a while before Sam and Steve would be able to eat there for their own night out though. Shame.

Now they were sitting on the rooftops surrounding the opera house. Watching, waiting, for what they knew would come next.“Sam, your 10 o’clock.” Steve called.

Sure enough, there were no fewer than seven Hydra agents setting a perimeter around The Academy of Music. “You think these guys would take a hint,” Sam said. “The fine arts don’t want you Nazi scum.”

“It’s only been seventy-five years,” Steve commented dryly.

“First act has already started. Try to keep it as quiet as possible you two.”

“Do my best,” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Sam?”

“I’m with you, Rogers,” Sam replied

 

***

The lights came on for the first intermission and Bucky rose, pulling his phone from his pocket. Natasha looked up at him, brow furrowed. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah. Just wanna call and check in with Steve, see how their date night in is going.”

 ***

Steve froze at the sound of his cellphone buzzing. Shit. He bounced his shield off the closest wall which then ricocheted back and hit the hydra goon he’d been trying to take down on the back of the head, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” He answered.

“Steve. Hey. It's the first intermission wanted to check in with you two.” Bucky paused. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re fine. It’s all fine.” Steve said shortly, realizing he sounded out of breath.

“Yeah. I’ll let you get back to your date...”

“Enjoy the opera. See you when you two get back.” He turned off the phone. “Shit.” He swore. “Sam.”

“I know, I know. You’re great in bed. We had phenomenal sex while they were at the opera.” Sam said as he dumped a Hydra goon on his head at Steve’s feet.

“Not what I was going to say. Your 12 o’clock.”

“No. I _know_ that. You owe me phenomenal sex after this is what I’m saying.”

***

“Everything all right?” Natasha asked as he hung up.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded.

“They having athletic sex on our kitchen counters?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow in an elegant arc.

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Wouldn’t be the strangest thing that’s happened.” She commented. He didn’t say anything. “The second act is getting ready to start, do you wanna split early?” She asked uncertainly.

“Let’s finish the opera. Whatever is going on can wait.” He replied.

“Sounds good Moya Lyubov’”

 

***

“Second act’s starting,” Sharon commented.

“Your phone off now?” Sam shot. “You know that’s rule number one at these joints. Otherwise, the performers are going to break character and scold you.”

“Look that wasn’t my fault. I thought I’d turned it off after we left the apartment.”

“Will you two please just focus?” Sharon asked once again through the radio.

***

“That was phenomenal.” Bucky breathed as they walked from the theater and out onto the bustling streets. And it had been. Great food and wonderful performance out with Natasha. A couple of people had complimented Foobs on his wonderful opera tuxedo, which while a breach in service dog etiquette, had been the most unexpected thing that had happened all evening. A nice change a pace. A nice out with one of the loves of his life. “Nat?”

“Hmm?” She asked.

“The performance was amazing, don’t you think?”

Natasha mmmhmmmed in agreement, but she looked distracted her eyes scanning the rooftops.

“What's wrong?” Bucky asked gravely, his gaze following her focused sweep.

“Nothing wrong. I just think we should get home.” Natasha said, adjusting her fur stole put her hand on his back. "Come on. Let's hail a cab." 

 

***

“Guys, I think we’ve been made. You should get home. There doesn’t appear to be any further interference.” Sharon warned.

“Shit. Okay.” Steve said. “Sam? A ride?”

“On it!”

"We owe you, Sharon!" Steve managed before Sam swooped in, grabbing him under his arms and carrying him off.

"Yes, yes you do, Rogers." Sharon agreed. "Good Luck you two! I'll let you know if there are any changes." She added.

"10-4. Rogers out!"

They rushed back to Nat and Bucky's place. Peeling off their sweaty uniforms and stuffing them back in their bags, they tripped into sweatpants and t-shirts, and their socks. Steve stashed the shield back behind the tv-stand nearly tripping over Liho and Al as both cats decided to get the zoomies at the same time, crisscrossing their paths, almost as if they knew Sam and Steve were trying to avoid getting caught and doing their best to make it happen.

They heard the sound the cab drive up, and the murmured sound of voices just outside. “Steve! Couch!” Sam hissed.

They dived for the couch, pulling the blankets over themselves, throwing their limbs in cartoonishly exaggerated ways, Steve just managed to throw his head back, with an exaggerated lull, when the door unlocked and the trio walked in.

“Foobs, go check on them.” Bucky’s voice instructed in a low tone. The sound of velcro being pulled apart indicating that the service vest was being removed and that the dog was now officially off duty for the day.

The massive ball of fluff obliged with gusto, throwing himself on top of their prone forms. “Foobs. Man. What the hell? You’re too big to do that.” Sam moaned.

“You boys enjoy your night in?” Nat asked.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“How was the movie?” Natasha prodded.

“Well this one fell asleep halfway through, so I watched reruns of M.A.S.H. instead,” Sam said, hands engulfed in Fubar’s fluff, scratching the dog behind the ear and under the collar. “Who’s a good boy. You’re a good boy.” Sam said in a sing-song voice.

“How was your evening?”Steve asked.

“Uneventful,” Natasha said, glancing between Sam and Steve, their pantomime obviously not winning her over. Then she glanced over at Bucky who was pulling off his bow tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his collar.

“Come on Foobs time for bed,” Bucky said and obligingly the massive dog unwedged himself from on top of Sam and Steve and padded over to where Bucky was standing. “Sorry guys, I’m beat. We’ll have to chat about our dates tomorrow morning over breakfast. My treat?”

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds good.” Steve nodded. Natasha was still watching them like a hawk.

“Nat?” Bucky asked, glancing between the trio.

“I’ll be right there James.”

Bucky nodded mumbling something in response before disappearing down the hall.

“Sleep well you two. I’m sure we’ll have _a lot_ to talk about in the morning.” Natasha said dryly.

They waited until the door shut to Bucky and Nat’s bedroom before either of them made a move. “You think she knows?” Steve asked.

“Oh without a doubt.”

“Should we make a run for it?” Steve asked.

“Do you really think we’d make it that far? This is Nat we’re talking about.” Sam answered.

“Thanks for doin’ this Sam,” Steve mumbled, repositioning his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey. For what it’s worth, it’s not the worst date I’ve ever ‘not’ been on.”

“Love you too Sam.”

“Love you too Steve.”

The froze at the sound of Bucky’s voice. “They did WHAT???”

“Run?” Sam asked.

“Run.” Steve agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked this little ficlet, please comment or leave Kudos! 
> 
> If you really really liked, please please please go support Lisa and her amazing work on PATREON https://www.patreon.com/buckyandfubar (seriously this comic series is a gift as is the artist) and check out her work out on Tumblr http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com
> 
> Yes I know Lisa I changed it to La Bohème (which is actually playing in a few weeks). The Restaurant Nat and Bucky ate at is also a real place, and as far as I know, does not actually have Hydra waitstaff (tip your waiters people). (Also Also also! Did you catch the easter egg? The Leyendecker?)


End file.
